


Keep Calm and Call Batman

by B1939



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine knows who to call for help when people it protects are in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Call Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for people who didn't watch Person of Interest's season three finale.  
> Other heroes may or may not appear, but they do exist. And it is a mutual understanding that heroes are to be monitored, surveilled, but not targeted, unless... You know, bad guys have those info.  
> I assume everyone knows this, but just to be sure: I do not own any of the characters, not even plot for the most part.  
> Oh, and may or may not be OOC since, well, everyone has different ideas about a person's characteristics.  
> Grammar and such is out of my concern, if you have a problem understanding, let me know, if not, ignore it.  
> Enjoy.

**Wayne Manor**

The ball in the manor just started, it was a charity fundraiser for orphans. Everyone knows how Bruce Wayne loves orphans, so everyone that wants to impress him made generous donations. Well, almost everyone.

One girl, with curly hair and a grin that just reminds everyone about Joker was there for one person, and one person only, Bruce Wayne. 

Soon, she found the man, surrounded by elite socialites just like him, she practically dragged him out, and with a smile she said, “You must be Bruce Wayne. She said we need your help.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, he often gets dragged by girls, and all of them “need his help”.

The girl spoke again, this time, it made him suspicious, “oh, silly me, I haven’t introduced myself yet. But it’s not a very private place to talk now is it?”

He put on a fake smile, just as he was trained to, “lovely lady wants to talk to me privately, sure thing, maybe a glass of champagne to go with the night?”

He used a more seductive voice on the later comment, but it didn’t seem to interest the girl that much. Then her eyes widened as if someone had told her a big secret. She chuckled and turned her focus back to Bruce, “now I see why she said you could help. You are the Bat.”

Bruce put on an even dumber face, “so you into costumes, good choice, I can be the Bat anytime I want. And right now, I want to be your bat.”

“Oh, but he doesn’t trust us, what should we do?” Question was not said with concern, but rather, playfulness. Then, information came out of her mouth again, “I know your little clock entrance, I know your little birds names and their locations and… One of them died? How tragic. Oh my, you’ve got quite the family feud. They tried to kill each other? I thought you go by the no killing rule. Ha, that reminds me so much of her, and her creator. But, hush now, we wouldn’t want anyone else to know. She specifically said that if I slip the secret out, I won’t be hearing from her anymore. Guess she really likes your work. Bruce.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, he could sense that she’s telling the truth. More importantly, who is this “she” that this woman keeps mentioning?

“We should really take our conversation downstairs you know. That’s where even she couldn’t go.” The girl’s face had this mysterious smile, Bruce kept thinking that she’s in close relation with the Joker, but it couldn’t be. If she was indeed associated with the Joker, then… his identity would be long exposed from what this girl was implying.

He had no other choice. Somewhere quieter would suit him better, too. So he did what she asked, just not directly to the Cave. Just somewhere no one’s around.

Though, that wasn’t enough for her.

“Now, don’t be shy, Bruce, I knew your secret, and it’s safe with me. Why don’t I lead? We really need to be more protective of our information. Eyes and Ears are everywhere.” She seemed to know where exactly to go, even though he was sure he hadn’t met this girl before, nor had she entered Wayne Manor before. And by he was sure, he meant it. The girl’s right on eyes and ears everywhere. It was he who put all those surveillances in. 

She walked in front of the old clock, mischievously looked back at Bruce, who was actually following her, trying to figure out just how much she knew. Apparently, a lot. He frowned, not looking so happy.

She chuckled again, this time, brightly lighting her face, “Oh, don’t look like that, you should be happy. Someone is watching over us, a God. And right now, she said I should let you do it.”

She stepped aside from the old clock, a gesture truly symbolized his failure to keep a secret. He didn’t move a muscle. Rather looking at her with a death glare that would probably scare a lot of criminals into peeing their pants. She wasn’t one of them, instead, she smiled some more, “Guessed you aren’t the trusting type. She said, I should tell you what happened, completely, but this really isn’t safe. She can crack it, which means that the other one can crack it, too. Your… little playground downstairs is the most secure place where she can’t crack, meaning, the other one can’t crack. It’s the only safe place to allow me to explain. Please, we really do need your help.”

Bruce considered for a moment. He still doesn’t trust her, but he needs to know what she knows. By the sounds of it, he probably needs Alfred to prepare a tea or something. And she keeps mentioning “us”, he thought it meant her and the “god” she’s referring to, but now… He’s not that sure anymore.

He silently grunted as he used his hands to open up the cave’s entrance. She was right, if she’d done it, it would stun her into coma. He had it programed that if anyone other than the bat family touches the pad, they’ll get stunned. And the only other person who could endure this kind of stun, well, let’s just say he usually doesn’t travel by this entrance.

Now that they were walking on the path to the cave, he led, and his “personality” changed to that of the Bat. He was dark, broody, at same time, made her laugh.

“I’ve always wondered about dual personality. You really are the perfect example.”

Bruce didn’t turn, nor did he reply. He simply kept going until they were at the cave. Big, with lots of… souvenirs. The girl’s face was very amazed, and amused at the same time. Then, she wasn’t so cheery anymore. But just a moment later, she knew what she should do.

With a bright, cheery, yet creepy smile, she said, “You can call me Root, Batman.”


End file.
